


Her Eyes Show Your Memory

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't read if you haven't seen Endgame, Gen, I needed to write something to soothe my heart, SPOILERS ABOUND, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Peter finally meets his little sister. Fluff abounds.





	Her Eyes Show Your Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vindice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/gifts).



> Wow okay Endgame broke me so I needed to write something for it. I love Morgan and Peter's potential. so here have this bc I needed it as much as I know you guys all need it.

“You must be my big brother, Peter!” The little voice shook Peter to his core. He smiled at her and bent down so he was eye level. This young child who seemed so carefree and easy after all the pain she suffered. Pete’s heart ached for her.   
  
“Yeah, I am! And you must be Morgan!” Her small hand latched onto his and it was all he could do not to audibly sob. “It’s so nice to meet you, Morgan. I know we will be great friends.”    
  
“My daddy told me lots of stories about you.” She said in her most excited voice. “He said you were the coolest superhero ever.”

  
  
“Did he now??” Peter winked at her. “I should hope so. Being Spider-Man is super fun but comes with a lot of responsibility. When you’re older I’ll show you!”   
  


 

The way her eyes lit up reminded him so much of her dad. Peter knew then this little girl would grow up just fine and that her dad was watching over her, keeping her safe. 

 

He couldn’t help but hug her close. From behind her, Peter saw Pepper come over.    
  


“Thank you, Peter.” She mouthed smiling.    
  


“Anytime, _Mrs. Stark_.” He said, barely registering what he'd just called her. 

 

She stiffened and then relaxed into a kind easy smile. Peter realized this may have been the first time anyone used the name in a very long time.

  
  
Pepper took Morgan’s hand and Peter followed them into the living room to listen to Tony’s final message.


End file.
